Kamukura's Academy For Girls
by TrulyConfused
Summary: Welcome to Kamukura's Academy for Girls, an all female high school! Sounds pretty fun right? Well not really! I mean you all are the super high school level rejects, what better can you afford? like every prestigious school it has its secrets, but that's what you're here for right? You want to join that hidden tragedy, don't you? (SYOC closed)
1. Chapter 1

I double check my acceptance letter, making sure everything was in order. My name was printed neatly at the top, Kenji Yamashita, I triple check the spelling of my name just to be sure. I whip around, ready to beg my mother to take me home but she's already driven off, I turn back to the school with a cowering look.

Here I am, standing in front of the towering school, just behind the doors to my future. Kamukura's Academy for Girls is a all female high school, that was founded by Izuru Kamukura built like Hope's Peak. Unlike Hope's Peak though, our futures aren't guaranteed, we are not the best of the best. They don't outright say it, but we all know we're second rate, not quite ultimates but not normal either. In this Academy we are the inbetween.

Oh, there goes my pessimistic thoughts again. Mom says I have a real problem of thinking negatively, but it's not like I can control it. There's just to much in this world to worry about! In my bout of panic I almost missed the bell ring for class to start. Gahhhhhhhhh! My first day and I'm already late!

I throw the doors open and run inside. The second I step through the door a wave of nausea washes over me and my vision blacks out for a beat. Oh man, I'm not sick am I?! I should have known, schools are crawling with diseases! It's all over, I'm going to die!

I sink to the ground, My plastic gloves crinkle as I pull close my thick burgundy wool cape and matching beanie. I sit uncomfortably on my black boots, and dirty my pristine white tights. But I don't care, the end is near, I can feel it! Oh spirits help me!

Far away three figures look at a monitor, watching the small girl roll on the floor in panic. Behind her was another person standing in the doorway, watching the scene with a unidentifiable expression.

"Are you sure she's one of them?" One figure asks in disbelief. The second figure simply shakes their head with a sigh, before turning the screen off.

The third figure turns to the others, "Let's just start the game already, those two are the last ones we needed."

* * *

 **Kamukura's Academy for girls is a school for those who can't meet the Hope's Peak standards but still have enough talent to make them better then everyone else! So the characters won't be Super High School Level, more of a Good but not Great High School Level.**

 **The SYOC sheet will be on my bio, and here are some rules before you jump in!**

 **1\. This is a girls school, so I will be accepting primarily females, that said, I will accept males too.**

 **2\. You can submit more then one character and make them friends or related if you want.**

 **3\. You can reuse talents but unique ones are preferred.**

 **4\. I will make one of the submitted characters the mastermind no matter how timid, dumb, sweet, or adorable they may be. However, I will make their motivations align with their character, so I won't be magically corrupting your OC.**

 **5\. I am picking the main character from the submitted OC's, I'll ask you permission first before using them. If I can't choose one I'll keep Kenji the main.**

 **Submissions are closed! The introductory chapter/character list will be out soon.**

 **Here's the character sheet for Kamukura's Academy for Girls (you can delete the parentheses)**

Name:

SHSL: (you can reuse talents from the games, but original ones are just as wanted)

Age: (14-18 you are in high school! Unless you want to be held back then 19-20 is ok)

Gender:

Nationality:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance: (you can be as detailed as you want)

Clothing:

Personality:

Secrets: (this can be as big or small as you want)

Family/friends: (if family/friends can be a motive for your character then keep a few alive)

Backstory:

Likes:

Dislikes/Fears:

Role in investigation:

Role in trial:

Romance: (yes or no, if yes include sexuality)

Free time: (it's like free time events, so include things you and the main character would do/ talk about, you can be as detailed or vague as you want)

Survivor/killer/victim: (your choice will be considered, but it may not be the end result)

Guilty: (their behavior if accused when guilty)

Innocent: (their behavior if accused when innocent)

Reaction to corpse: (like how would they react to a friends vs a enemy's death)

Friends: (who would they get along with)

Foes: (who wouldn't they get along with)

Other: (anything else you want to include?)

Protagonist: (why should or shouldn't your character be the main)

* * *

 **I'll be having 16 characters in total!**

 **Submitted talents so far:**

 _SHSL Medium_

 _SHSL Fashion Model_

 _SHSL Cheerleader_

 _SHSL Servant_

 _SHSL Fashion Designer_

 _SHSL Fashion Model_

 _SHSL Gymnast_

 _SHSL Animator_

 _SHSL Prosecutor_

 _SHSL Thief_

 _SHSL Seamstress_

 _SHSL Children's Book Author_

 _SHSL Miracle Worker_

 _SHSL Bereavement Photographer_

 _SHSL Writer_

 _SHSL Ping-Pong Player_

 _SHSL Punk Rocker_

SHSL Croupier

SHSL Ornithologist

SHSL Toymaker

SHSL Hostest

SHSL Street Dancer

SHSL Art Therapist

 **Hey everyone, I'm here with a new SYOC! This is a idea I've had for awhile, but didn't want to commit to until I was sure about it. I have another SYOC in progress right now and I am far enough in it where I can start doing another (it's called The Despair Clean-up Crew if you want to check it out, it's a good preview of my writing style!) My Despair clean-up crew submitters are welcome to send in characters too, though I can't promise they will be chosen. Just clarify, I won't drop that story for this one, my updates will still have the monthly deadline. :D**


	2. Prologue Protagonist

**Protagonist!**

I never thought I'd end up here. Actually, I don't even want to be here. I'm only here because my parents would pester me if I declined this dumb letter. I take out my acceptance letter to glare at it one last time before my fate is sealed.

Welcome, Kazumi Matsumoto, to Kamukura's Academy For Girls!

We are excited to welcome you as our very own Ultimate Miracle Worker. We hope your time... Blah, blah, blah.

How can one letter be so long winded? And what even is a Miracle Worker, I'm not some prophet ready to heal the sick. Sure, I may have saved a few lives but those were mostly coincidences. One dude survives and another dies, nothing to do with me.

I groan as I put the letter back in my blazer's pocket. Just because this is a fancy school doesn't mean I'm getting all done up, I'm still wearing my standard red blazer and plain red skirt. I have a black blouse under that, with black ankle socks and my matching black shoes. I mess with the fabric of my jacket, trying to see if I've managed to get more stains on it, but they're usually not noticeable so it doesn't actually matter. My short brown hair is in its usual messy ponytail, causing that stupid strand of hair to stick in the air, and I'm not wearing makeup. Not even the bags under my emerald green eyes can make me want to wear makeup. I don't really care how people see me, but I've been told I have a "naturally attractive olive complexion," whatever that means. I don't care who sees me, new classmates or not, they're meeting me in my truest form.

After observing the large school for long enough I push aside my pride and enter the den of talents. The second I step through the doors my vision swims and I almost blackout. I put my hand to my now throbbing head, what the heck was that? Wincing at the bright lights I look around only to spot a small girl on the floor. When did she get there? I hadn't seen her walk in.

She was wearing an honest-to-god cape with some knit hat to match, under that she had midnight blue hair in twin braids. The girl probably didn't notice me as she was too busy crying dramatically on the floor. I may be a realist, but even I couldn't just let her sob in an entryway.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask, unsure. The girl stops her bawling and turns to me with a snotty face. I try my best to hide my grimace at the sight.

"Hello, I'm K-Kenji Yamashita," the girl known as Kenji hiccups, "And I'm dying because I went outside."

I stare incredulously at the girl, then take note of the plastic gloves and connect the dots, "You're going to be fine, you're at Kamukura's, right? There's bound to be some doctor here," I console. I may hate talent, but I want this girl to stop slobbering first before I start dismantling the system.

Thankfully it works, and she calms down, "Are you a student here too?" Kenji asks, blowing her nose in her tissues.

"Unfortunately," I confess, "I'm Kazumi, but you can call me Kazu. I'm the Ultimate Miracle Worker."

Kenji looks absolutely delighted, "Oh, hello Kazu! That's an interesting talent," Kenji fidgets and writhes her hands together, "and I thought my talent was different."

Now I'm curious, what talent could be weirder than mine? I look the tiny pale girl over again, she doesn't look all that outrageous.

Kenji smiles sweetly, "I'm the Ultimate Medium, I communicate with the dead! And they are telling me we have a big storm coming!"

The second I hear her talent a shiver shoots down my spine. Wonderful, my first day and I already met an occultist! This can't get any worse! What kind of situation did I get myself into?

* * *

 **And best for last, here's our cast!**

16/16

1\. Kenji Yamashita- Medium

2\. Mika Yagasaki- Fashion Model

3\. Asuka Aguni- Fashion Designer

4\. Medaka Yokinawa- Cheerleader

5\. Yukiko Nomiya- Prosecutor

6\. Jade Hugdan- Thief

7\. Kazumi Matsumoto- Miracle Worker

8\. Takako Nakashima- Ping-Pong Player

9\. Nahoko Murai- Punk Rocker

10\. Miyu Hirawa- Bereavement Photographer

11\. Keiko Gyanbura- Croupier

12\. Natsuhi Ueshiro- Ornithologist

13\. Sayuri Tachibana- Toymaker

14\. Seishirō Akai- Street Dancer

15\. Integra Sable- Hostess

16\. Kage Minami- Fashion Model

* * *

 **A big Thank You to everyone who submitted, they were all lovey characters! After some hard decisions I've boiled down the cast to these 16! I hope I can do your characters justice, and I hope even more that you all like where I take them! Some things may not make sense now (like the boys in girl school, two models, etc.) but things will be explained eventually, so don't you worry!**

 **Question for you: if you had a monochrome creature conducting your killing game, what would it be?**


	3. Act 1: Kamukura's Killer New Class

I slowly try to edge away from Kenji at the entryway. The tiny girl seems like an okay person, but I don't do the supernatural. I glance at her, and she looks to me hopefully and edges closer in step with me. I smile nervously, and she beams right back. Looks like getting away isn't going to be as easy as I thought. My savior from awkward conversations comes in the form of a fair slender girl standing around a little further ahead.

The new girl has fluffy, dark, red hair pulled into a ponytail that reaches just above her upper back, bangs swept to the right with a bear hair clip. Her eyes are emerald green just like mine, but they were rounder and she had thin eyebrows too. I feel like I'm staring at an adorable kitten and what she's wearing only strengthens my impression. They are wearing a fashionable light pink hoodie with cat-like ears on the hood, and cute kitty faces printed on the pockets. The sleeves are large on her small hands, but have little cat paw mittens attached to them, so I think it's supposed to be like that. She wore a white mini skirt with black tights underneath, she had white flats on too, and to tie the look together she wore a black beret on her head. Overall, I think she looks cute, even though I feel like the cat theme is a little too much.

"Hey!" I call, getting the girl's attention. Maybe with two of us here Kenji won't curse me with her dark arts. The girl turns to our direction with a look of surprise.

"Oh! I didn't think there would be any more of us," the girl says in an oddly high pitch voice, "everyone else is gathered in the cafeteria right now trying to figure out what's going on."

Kenji starts to tear up again and snot drips from her nose, "What do you mean, did something happen?" Kenji sniffs.

The girl frowns at Kenji's tearful reaction before quickly flashing a bright smile, "Nope, everything's fine! There's nothing for you to worry about, it's all speculation anyways."

Kenji calms down at the reassurance but then immediately jumps when the girl leans in close to her. The cat hoodie girl paces around Kenji observing her intently while leaning in when she suddenly starts staring intensely at Kenji's outfit.

"What are you doing?" I ask when I've figured that's gone on long enough.

The girl stops her inspection before laughing, "Oh I didn't introduce myself! I'm Asuka Aguni and I'm the Ultimate Fashion Designer!"

 **Asuka Aguni: Ultimate Fashion Designer**

I huff at the title, "Well cool it girly, I don't think Kenji likes being judged."

Asuka pouts dramatically, "I'm not judging her, I was just checking out that wool cape she's wearing. And who are you calling girly?!"

I twitch at the strangely hyper reply, "With that outfit you're as girly as they come." Seriously, has she even looked at a mirror lately?

Asuka rolls her eyes, "What I wear is my own choice, it has nothing to do with girls," Asuka swings an arm around Kenji's shoulders and turns away with her, "I don't think I learned your name, cape girl?" The two of them disappear through a set of double doors straight ahead of me. I don't hear Kenji's response, but I'm still a little peeved that she didn't ask me for my name before leaving. Not like I mind, but it's the thought that counts. I begrudgingly follow the two once I realized they were probably heading to where everyone else is.

The school is literally as straightforward as it gets. It looks like it's just one big square divided into smaller ones. I haven't seen too much of it yet, but this academy seems strangely plain, almost vacant in a way. The walls are freshly painted white and the floor is a marbled tile, with the only notable feature being agrand fountain in the middle of the entrance. The entry room iscertainly big enough to hold it, but I still think it's overkill. I mean, come on, it has got to be at least 3 feet deep! There arethree marbles horses puking water out and three cupids armed with tiny bows. I can't tell from a distance, but it looks like the arrows are real, too. I roll my eyes at the overcompensating display, and my previous sense of distaste for the school returns in full. Lost in my own thoughts, I almost miss Kenji and Asuka going into another room. From the sign outside it seems like it's a cafeteria, and without further hesitation I follow them inside.

The cafeteria was pretty standard. Large but not too massive, plus it has a comfortable atmosphere to it. Or at least it would if I were feeling comfortable. There are four long wooden tables, and each look like it can easily seat 16 people. Speaking of which, it seems like there are plenty of people already here. Some are sitting down at one of the tables, but most seemed to be too on edge to relax, which I can understand. As the three of us walked in, it felt like all eyes zeroed in on me. Or maybe that's just me being self-conscious, and they are probably just staring at the three of us. There was an awkward pause before one of the girls to my right stood up from her seat and redirected the focus onto herself.

"Alright, I think it's about time we got started. Hello everyone, I'm Yukiko Nomiya, I'm the Ultimate Prosecutor," She revealed. I take the moment to get a good look at her. Yukiko has a lightly curvy figure and looks fit but not muscular. Her face is round with a button nose, and she also has almond shaped green eyes with thin oval wire rimmed glasses. Her hair is a grayish teal and styled as long and straight parted at the left side with bangs worn loose.

 **Yukiko Nomiya: Ultimate Prosecutor**

Yukiko has on a matching double-breasted jacket with a high round collar, and a skirt that is dark teal with a light gray trim. The skirt has pockets, with small gray bows where the edge of the pocket meets the waistband. To finish it all off she wore black opaque tights and black Mary Jane shoes. All in all, she looks professional, but her expression is a little cold. It's only after I'm finished examining her that I realize I completely missed what she said. I turn to the girl next to me, only to see Kenji again. Is she haunting me or something? I shiverinstinctively at the thought before blocking it out.

"What did she say?" I ask.

Kenji jumps at my voice but still answers, "S-She said to go socialize with each other... but that's just too scary."

I stare at her before ignoring the comment, the Ultimate Medium isn't a good measure for scary anyways. Walking away from Kenji, I go to find the closest person, who happens to be a girl sitting with her feet propped up on the table. I can already tell this will go great.

"I'm Kazu," I say introducing myself. The girl rolls her eyes but puts her long legs down to get a better look at me. I get a good look of her in return. She has long, straight, orange colored twin tailed hair. She's also the third person here that I've met who has dark green eyes, so I guess that's a trend now. Her skin is clear and obliviously moisturized, plus she has a svelte physique with curvy hips. Her nails are manicured with a rainbow color pattern, and a mole on her left cheek to finish it all off.

She has on a black crop top that exposes her stomach, with a pink bleeding heart on the front. Over that was a light blue jacket with the school's name on the back with the current' year's cheerleading squad names in curly letters. Her pants are dark blue faded skinny jeans, and she has dark red d'orsay ankle strap heels with a pink flower on both straps. For accessories she's wearing a black choker around her neck with a pendant of a silver pom pom hanging from it, a gold charm bracelet with charms that spell out the word 'Ready, Okay!' on her right wrist and two pink and white spotted hair scrunchies holding her hair up.

I don't get the chance to say anything else before she responds, "I'm Medaka Yokinawa, the Ultimate Cheerleader, and I'm the best around." She gives me a once over before smirking, "Well aren't you a piece of work, are those eye bags Gucci?"

 **Medaka Yokinawa: Ultimate Cheerleader**

Great, an inflated ego and a cheerleader. This is exactly what I was worried about coming here. Medaka certainly fits the part of a popular 'it' girl now that I'm looking. I wouldn't be surprised to see her roaming the halls of Kamukura's with a gaggle of subjects at her call. I bid her farewell as quickly as I could and go to the other side of the cafeteria where I'm cornered by aneccentric personality.

"Yyyeeeoooww! It's me, who else could it be?! Other than Nahoko Murai! The motherfuckin' most prominent punk rocker out there! Here to bring the most badass music to the world!"

 **Nahoko Murai: Ultimate Punk Rocker**

"Nahoko the most prominent punk rocker" is a good 4 inches taller than me and her close proximity only made that more evident. She has an average build, with prominent curves and bust size that I couldn't help but notice as she bumps into me. She has definitive muscles, and a slightly tanned skin tone. Her long hair is silver in color and it's styled in a way that makes it look like barbed wire. She also has cyan hair in the style of lightning bolts that stick out above her hair and sweep back. Nahoko has yellowish narrow eyes, thin silver eyebrows, a smooth jawline, and a slightly pointed nose.

She has on a pure white leather jacket with the sleeves torn off, but the back is dark gray with a logo on it. It's a watery reflection of the word "Murai" underneath the word "Mirage,"and there's imagery of a lightning storm on the upper back. She wears a loose dark grey tank top underneath the jacket, a pair of white jeans that look very well worn with holes and tears in them, and turquoise combat boots that have metal latches on them. She also has three gold earrings on the outer rim of her right ear and a single bronze ring in her left brow. She also wears a silver chain necklace, a single long turquoise glove on her right hand that goes up just past her elbow, and on the left hand she has a scarlet bandanna tied to her wrist. It's not very hard to see Nahoko is a very loud person in more ways than one.

While I'm taking her all in, she's continuously getting closer until we run into each other and I fall to the floor from the collision. I go to shoot the obnoxious girl a glare, but then I notice her hand sticking out. Nahoko had a sheepish look on herface as she pulled me up from the floor.

"WaahooO, sorry lady!" Nahoko apologizes, "I totally didn't see yooouuuu!"

I'm still a little mad at being knocked over but her apology calmed me down a little, "I'm Kazu, and it's ok just be more careful next time," I say, Nahoko takes my hand and gives it a vigorous shake.

"Kazu it is! No talent introduction I see, fine by-," Nahokostrums what I assume to be an air guitar before shrieking,"MEEEEEE!" With a dramatic final strum, she winks then skips off to the next person. After that whirlwind I'm beginning to feel exhausted and want to meet someone quieter. I spot a girl with a simple appearance and decide to talk to her.

"Hey," I greet the girl. She had dark brown hair put up in a ponytail, which seems to shoot straight down in one smooth layer. She had honey colored eyes and a slight tan. Now that I'm closer to her she seems like she's strong, definitely packingmuscle behind her average build. Her face is soft looking with no imperfections. For clothes she wears a black t-shirt, tan shorts, and sneakers. Delightfully simple attire.

The girl turns to me with a wicked sneer, "Huh? What do you want, dog breath?"

I'm taken aback by her sudden insult, "What is that supposed to mean?"

She gains a wicked smile, "Means you need to back up a little.I'm Takako the Ultimate Ping-Pong Player," she introduces."Does dog-breath have a name?"

 **Takako Nakashima: Ultimate Ping-Pong Player**

I scowl at Takako, the name calling isn't that bad but the way she says it just annoys me, "I'm Kazu."

"Boring. I'll call you... Kazoo," Takako decides after some thought, "not much to work with actually, got more to that name?"

I scowl some more at that but indulge her request, "Kazumi Matsumoto, Miracle Worker."

Takako cackles like a crow, "Miracle Worker? Gahahaha, play the magical Kazoo and she'll revive you!"

I leave the demonic girl with my blood pressure boiling. I really can't stand people like that, and I don't really care what she has to say anymore. After I escape Takako I roam around the edges of the cafeteria. I see a crowd of girls circling someone and Icouldn't help but wonder why. I join Asuka who was already in the group and I see the reason for the commotion, a boy. Wait, what? Why was there a boy in an all-girls school?

The guy is so obviously a dude that I can't help but look at him considering where we are. His face has a heart-shaped likeness to it, and he has unusually pointy canines. His ruby color eyes compliment his dark tanned skin nicely. I'd say he's average,slightly skinny, and has spiky long dark purple hair that goes beyond his knees and is braided to a low ponytail while his bangs cover his left eye and has a piece of hair sticking up on top of his head.

His outfit is a skin-tight, sleeveless black midriff shirt that exposes his tanned stomach. Over his top is a white sleeveless turtle neck jacket that reaches down to his thigh with an amber-colored setting. The jacket was fastened at the collarbone. He wears gray sirwal pants, and a long violet silk scarf that ties around his waist. He has on black fingerless gloves, black Chinese style flats, and two thick horns accessories protruding crookedly on his head. I couldn't help but stare at the odd headwear.

I think he noticed me looking because he called out to me, "They aren't real if you're wondering, but you are welcome to touch them." I don't respond to him, too busy being unable to stop staring.

"They are very well made, and certainly eye catching," Asuka says, also captivated by the head ornaments.

"Thanks, I'm Seishirō Akai by the way," the purple haired boy introduces, "I'm the Ultimate Street Dancer."

 **Seishirō Akai: Ultimate Street Dancer**

"Right now, I'm learning how to dance an Indian Arabic style, so that's why I'm dressed like this," Seishiro says with a shimmy of his hips, "and yes, I really am a guy," he finishes giving anamused look at a disheveled girl in a kimono. She simply cocks her head, confused. Honestly, I can't even blame her, since that doesn't exactly explain why he's here.

Asuka let out a relieved sigh at Seishiro's introduction, "Thank goodness, I was getting worried I was going to be the only guy here!" Asuka cheers. Everyone at the table takes a moment tostare at Asuka, not sure if they heard correctly.

"The only what?" Medaka asks in disbelief.

Asuka looks around the table, "Haha! Did I trick you that well? I'm glad you all seemed shocked!" 'She' laughs, 'her' voice now deeper and less fake sounding, "Yeah, I'm a dude."

I'm still trying to absorb that this girly-looking person is a guy while everyone around me reacts pretty normally. Like most of the others, Seishiro blinks owlishly before regaining himself. Some like Yukiko simply smirk to themselves mumbling that they, "knew it all along."

Takako though, doesn't take too kindly to the reveal, "What the hell? You little pervert!" Takako's drastic declare seems to peeve a few people, Asuka especially.

"That's a bit extreme, there's no reason to call him that," A girl with dark blue hair and slate gray eyes says.

Medaka only squeals, "I don't like creepy guys like that!"

To my surprise, Kenji sits up in her seat ready to defend Asuka, only she never gets farther then a gasp. Kenji takes one look at Takako and her eyes roll back in her head as she passes out with a thud. The cafeteria goes silent and everyone just stares at the Medium on the floor. That was a real mood killer, but at least it got the heat off Asuka.

Kenji is literally at my feet, so I am the first to help her. I make sure she didn't bust her head open on the tiled floor. Luckily,she's fine.

"I saw dorm rooms earlier, maybes we should let her rest there?" A girl suggests, I don't know who. What I do know is that I'm the one closest to Kenji, so the duty of actually getting her there falls to me.

I pick the tiny girl up by her shoulders and go to drag her out, when another girl joins me by lifting Kenji's feet. I don't say anything, but the girl shoots me a smile and together we shuffle out of the cafeteria. The dorms are directly next to the entrance room, so we find them easily. Not taking the time to really look at them, I maneuver the three of us into the room that has a pixilated sprite of Kenji on the door. We set Kenji down on the bed and I flop back exhausted. Kenji may only be 4 feet but she's heavy.

The room we found was reasonably sized for one person and had all the essentials present. The bathroom took up a sizable spot in the corner and the tiny room off it was the closest. Due to the bathroom, an alcove was formed with desk and chair snugly fit in the space. The girl who helped me drags the chair out and places it next to the bed where she slumped into the seat. She has oval shaped dark green eyes, which now makes four, and light honey-brown hair that's straight and long, reaching up toher mid-back, with no fringe. She has it side-parted with a couple of small sections twisted and clipped back by a small black clip and a royal blue velvet bow on it, probably to keep it out of her face. She has a relatively clear complexion, and strong-featured face that's attractive but wouldn't necessarily be considered conventionally pretty. Her build is thoroughly average for a teenage girl, nothing to note there, but she does have an excellent posture. Her ears are pierced, and she wears little gold studs shaped like cogs. Her nails are painted with a slightly shimmery dark blue nail polish.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, then. I'm Miyu Hirawa the Ultimate Bereavement Photographer," She informs, "normally I don't dress like this, but I figured this was a special occasion."

 **Miyu Hirawa: Ultimate Bereavement Photographer**

Now with my attention directed to her outfit I can see why she said that. The outfit is a dark blue dress- it has a scooped neckline fitted bodice and a black over layer at the bust with flocked royal blue velveteen stripes. The short sleeves are sheer and puffed with an elasticated cuff, and a gold-colouredVictorian style brooch with a chain and bead detailing in gold and white on it. The main skirt is knee length, with a flowing dark blue mesh overskirt that's about calf length, and a black sash that has corset-style lacing in a gold ribbon on either side. With this, she has a black collar-style choker which is a pleated high-neck collar with a black lace trim, and beads detailing in gold and white with a gold cameo brooch like the one on her dress and a layered black cravat. To finish the look off, she wears thin black tights and knee high dark blue boots with black fur trim, and black fingerless velveteen gloves. A genuine steampunk experience, don't see that too often.

"Call me Kazu. I normally look like this," I shrug. I couldn't help but feel underdressed just being in the same room as her. I wonder if she gets sweaty in all of those layers? The outfit suits Miyu but I can't imagine it being comfortable. I'll stick to what's practical, thank you.

"The lighting is very harsh, the whole place is almost sterile," Miyu says looking around the room before getting up and opening one of the doors in the room, "oh, there's a change of clothes in here, I wonder if my own room has them too?"

Miyu riffs through the closet pulling out a cape exactly like the one Kenji's wearing. She produces three more replicas of it, before assembling a whole outfit. It's starting to look like we have multiple copies of our clothing stored away.

Miyu puts the clothes back before grumbling, "They better have something else I can change into in my room, I can't wear this dress every day."

"This is Kenji's room, I'm sure she wouldn't mind us leaving her to go explore or rejoin the others," I suggest. It's not like I just want to get away from the oculist or anything, though. Definitely not.

"It's fine, I wanted to be alone anyways," Miyu says sitting down, "and she might wonder what happened when she wakes up, so I'd rather stay."

I nod absently before swinging my feet off the bed and getting up to leave. If I stayed on the bed any longer I might fall asleep and I've got plenty of more people to meet. I exit the room and talk to the first person I see.

* * *

 **Here's the first batch of characters, the next chapter will finish up the introductions!**

 **Question: who do you like? Or who do you want to see more of?**


	4. Act 1: Kamukura's New Besties

I never realized it until I was forced to look at it, but Kamukura's Academy is ugly. It feels more like a padded cell than a high school. With this lackluster scenery it isn't hard to spot someone else in the dormitory hallway, especially not with how out of place this colorful girl looks. I don't think she's noticed me yet because she's too focused looking at each door, or at least she is until she stops at one and simply stares at it. I walk up next to her to see what the problem could be, but I don't notice anything.

The girl sees my movement and swivels her wheelchair to face me in one fluid motion, "Oh, hello, you must be my neighbor?" She says shyly.

"Wait, how did you know that?" I ask. I haven't even been to my room yet, so how could she know where it is? The small girl then gestures to the plate on the door nearby detailing an 8-bit rendition of myself. Wow, those things really do look like us.

"Mine's to the right of yours, but my character looks like she's sitting on a giant blob," She giggles. Sure enough, a small sprite of her was there. I look between the two comparing them. The girl is slightly small and frail-looking but thankfully not to the point of appearing unhealthy. Her feminine features are slightly lacking, making her appear a little flat-chested and plain, but I don't really care about things like that. Her face is rather 'pretty', with a slight cuteness portrayed within her features. Said features being slightly rounded in shape while accompanied by small dimples in her peach-coloured skin, thinly curved eyebrows and a small upturned nose. All her facial features look proportional, including her soft honey colored eyes and her small pink lips which are turned upwards in a small and pleasant smile. Her silky platinum silver hair is secured in a woven fishtail plait, with an amber colored ribbon behind her back. The most eye-catching thing though, is her wheelchair. Awkwardly I avert my gaze. I know it's not my place to ask and I don't want to make her uncomfortable.

Her bright but simple clothing is a good distraction. She has a bright fluffy orange polo jumper with the sleeves a little long for her arms, and on the front is a central image of a smiling, furry white teddy bear, which is in a sitting position with a green embroidered bow around its neck. For the lower half she wears a hazel-coloured denim skirt that extends to just over her knees and a pair of soft pink ankle socks with brown Mary-jane shoes. For accessories, she has a hairclip on the left side of her head which resembles a daisy, as well as wearing a pair of small dangly earrings in the shape of a building block in each of her ears, a bracelet with a variety of charms and a medium sized rag doll sitting on her lap, with brown curly hair and a pretty, flowery frock. She pats down the doll's hair when she notices me looking.

"What do the earrings stand for?" I ask curious. One earring is shaped like the letter T while the other is an S.

The girl cups her ears showing off the bling, "They're my initials," she beams. "They stand for Sayuri Tachibana, and I'm the Ultimate Toymaker," she adds, giving the doll another little pat on the head.

 **Sayuri Tachibana: Ultimate Toymaker  
**  
"Toy maker?" I repeat, "Do you only do dolls, or do you do other things?" I ask gesturing to the one in her lap.

"I make all sorts of toys, but it appears only my doll came with me," Sayuri frowns dejected, "Even my tools for making toys are gone, and I feel like a few dolls would be helpful right now."

How could dolls be helpful in this situation? What even is this situation? There's no teachers or even a janitor here. Not a single adult, which I guess is a bit of a problem. So far, I've only seen other students whom I'm assuming are my classmates, they all have talents which is my only clue they even belong here. Everything is suspiciously vague, and I want nothing more than to go home… Actually, what's stopping me from leaving?!

"I'm Kazu. It was nice to meet you Sayuri, but I'm leaving," I bid goodbye. Sayuri looks confused at first but ultimately returns it and maneuvers herself into her room.

I walk to the entrance room and past the garish fountain to the black panel doors. I push the bar and the metal screeches but doesn't budge, so I press harder. I put all my body weight into forcing the door open, my face burning up from excursion. Damn, this thing isn't moving an inch. I take a step back and observe it before a thought pops in my head. Embarrassed, I check my surroundings to make sure no one can see me. Once assured I'm alone, I pull the handle instead, but it still doesn't move. Thank God I wasn't just opening it the wrong way. Still doesn't change the fact that the door is stuck apparently, but nothing I can do about that right now.

Aggravated from my battle I decide to cool myself down with a drink. I remember the cafeteria having a kitchen branching off it, so I head there. It looks the same as before but less crowed now, seems after Kenji's incident most people bailed out. The ones left meander around trying to entertain themselves in this bleak setting. There's even a girl entertaining herself by moving the chairs and tables. Not going to bother with her right now, just going to head to the kitchen.

The kitchen is small and only seems to hold some essentials: a stove top, oven, two industrial sinks, lots of cabinets, and a fridge. There's another girl in the room with me shifting through a drawer. Based on her appearance, I think she's a foreigner. She has a light brown skin complexion, and her black hair is pulled into a ponytail that reaches down to her shoulders. Her eyes are hazel brown and very intense, and she isn't even looking at me. Her left ear has three piercings that sparkled in the light. She has a black zip up hoodie with a dark blue t-shirt underneath, and her jeans are washed light blue and ripped up. For shoes she has on white vans with black stripes decorating them.

After I was done looking at her, I found myself quickly zeroing in on the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her sandwich. This is not an exaggeration. Big fluffy bread, thick slices of cheese and ham. It looks so good I think I can slightly forgive this place for being so awful. However, due to my day dreaming my stomach growled very loudly.

The girl stops and turns to me with a raised eyebrow, "You hungry?" She quips sarcastically.

I blush, "Y-yeah I am, where did you get the stuff for that?" I ask.

She points to the fridge and then goes back to fixing her lunch, "I'm Jade Hugdan by the way, I assume you're here to finish up introductions?"

Well I wasn't but she doesn't need to know that, "Uh, yeah, I'm Kazu," I then realize she didn't say her talent, so far everyone's done it without prompt, "Do you have a talent?" I know it's not particularly important to me, but I'm pretty sure it's to be expected here.

"Sure do, but how about you?" Jade says dodging the question, "no reason to tell you mine if I don't hear yours."

"I'm the Ultimate Miracle Worker," I confess, but to my annoyance Jade doesn't reveal her talent. Oh come on, it's not like I wanted to share mine either.

I'm still a bit peeved, but I occupy myself by making a sandwich, one so good it'll make me forget being here. Once all the ingredients were assimilated I go to finish it off with some mustard. I open the drawer to get a new knife to spread the mustard when I witness Jade's hand subtly slip a silver butter knife into her pocket. I stare in shock at the brazen action. She- she stole the knife right in front of me! Why steal from your school, why steal a butter knife?! I stare at Jade bug eyed trying to process the appropriate response.

"Oh, I'm the Ultimate Thief by the way," Jade says flashing a wicked toothy smile and winks, she then resumes her resting glare as she exits the kitchen. I'm left alone with my sandwich to think over what just happened.

 **Jade Hugdan: Ultimate Thief  
**  
Whatever. All things considered it's not the strangest thing I've seen today. I take my sandwich and exit. I feel like talking to someone, after all who likes eating alone? That's just awkward. The one girl is still rearranging furniture, so I decide not to bother her yet. I instead go to meet another foreigner sitting at the only undisturbed table.

The girl has beautifully defined facial features, a small nose, rosy cupid bow lips, high cheekbones and perfectly pale skin. She has an hourglass build, smooth legs, large bust, slim belly and defined hips. Her almond shaped eyes are sharp and outlined in black, her irises a deep ruby red color flecked with amber. Her hair reaches to the base of her neck in smooth, slightly curled layers and is dark raspberry red in color with vibrant sangria undertones and long bangs pushed to the right side of her face. She just glows with a rich color scheme.

Her dress is a short mauve purple with sleeves that come down to the elbows lined with black lace. The chest portion of the garment is left open in a V cut where a tight fitted black, thin strapped top can be seen also adorned with lace and the straps circling around her neck. A golden bow is attached to the back of it resting on her nape. She wears a pair of black high heels, along with an assortment of silver and gold rings and bracelets on her wrists and fingers and an elegant tear drop shaped pendant the color of sea glass laying upon her chest. If this girl wasn't rich or self-absorbed I will eat my shoe... But I guess Miyu had the same elaborate fashion choices and she wasn't that bad.

"You, come here!" The girl orders in a thick accent, she pulls out a chair and wait expectedly. I know I'm basically the only one here, but I still look around unsure if she was referring to me or not.

"Don't stand there looking dumb, sit here please," the girl says sternly but politely. I see no other option and take the offered seat. She nods approvingly as she looks me over.

"You're definitely attractive, but the way you take care of yourself is lacking," She judges, she frowns when her eye catches on one of my numerous stains, "My name is Integra Sable and I'm the Ultimate Hostess, and with some minor improvements you can maybe reach my level of quality." Looks like Miyu is the exception and my shoe is saved.

 **Integra Sable: Ultimate Hostess  
**  
"I'm not going to comment on that," I admit sarcastically.

Integra smiles playfully, "Well, a smart person always knows when to hold their tongue."

I roll my eyes at the quip, and take a bite of my delectable sandwich. In the corner of my eye I see Integra restraining herself from drooling. Looks like I'm not the only one who forgot breakfast. Not to mention it's way past lunch time, which means our classes are in the 'why isn't this school functioning like a school?' category. I'm also pretty sure Kamukura's legally required to provide a lunch for us. You hear that Kamukura's Academy, I'm totally suing you when I get out of here!

Due to my internal monologuing, I missed Integra leaving. I didn't know she was gone until I heard her curse behind me. I turn around and see she had gotten some food for herself. She was hungry enough to not even wait to sit down before she dug in. Her face is contorted in repulsion.

"Ça me saoûle!" she yells with a French accent, "this food is disgusting, where's the manager? They need to fire whatever made this mess!" She takes the plate full of food and goes to dump it in the trash. I think this food is surprisingly good, all things considered, but I'm not going to bother her. Suddenly, the table-moving girl steps in, blocking her path.

"Can I have that, sweetie?" The girl asks politely. Integra hands the plate off with a raised brow and then immediately vacates the premise. It's not until she leaves that I realize I never told her my name. Oh well, I should have time later. Table girl then sits down and begins eating heartily, so I can take in her appearance.

The girl's hair is a dark blue and pulled into a tight high ponytail. Her eyes are a slate gray, outlined in eyeliner and black eyeshadow. Her lips were full, and her eyebrows are pencil-thin, she also has freckles dusting the bridge of her nose. Her skin is tanned, and her legs are long which contribute to her curvy body. Her outfit is formal and fancy, being a silky female-cut tuxedo with a little white silk napkin placed in the breast pocket. Her hands are covered by sleek silk white gloves. Her black miniskirt rides up to reveal black stockings held up by garters. Her long legs are crossed causing her black stiletto high heels to stick out.

I identify the girl as the one to defend Asuka earlier, so she can't be all bad. The furniture moving is bit weird, but hey, everyone here's got a quirk.

"Hey," I greet, "what's with the interior decorating?"

"Them tables were too close together, I decided to give us some more room," she explains waving her fork with exaggerated movements of her hand. I notice the strange southern accent she has. I wonder if it's real?

"I didn't even notice, but it does feel more open?" I comment before asking the obvious, "So are you the Ultimate Interior Decorator or something?"

"As flattering as that is, I'm not quite that homely," She laughs like I just told the funniest joke, "but enough about me, what talent does a darling like you have?"

Who even says darling anymore? She must really be into this southerner's act, "I'm Kazumi Matsumoto the Ultimate Miracle Worker."

"Nice to meet us, Miss. Matsumoto," the girl leans forward and shuffles her seat closer to mine, "Name's Keiko Gyanbura and I'm the best Croupier you ever saw! And I must be the lucky one, if someone as cute as you wants to talk to me, sugah."

 **Keiko Gyanbura: Ultimate Croupier  
**  
While I'm surprised by her complement, I can't help but wonder if Keiko is actually flirting with me or if I'm just imagining it. Don't get me wrong, I don't care about people's preferences, it's just always embarrassing when I'm the target. I decide to change the topic and instead talk about Keiko's talent.

"I've never heard of a Croupier," I admit.

"Sure you have!" Keiko says punctuating with dramatic gestures of her hand, "I'm the person in charge of a gaming table at a casino."

That's surprising. Are high schoolers even allowed in a casino!? I bet her talent is an illegal one that's been swept under the rug by Kamukura's Academy. First a thief, now a casino dealer. I don't like talents already and adding legal technicalities doesn't help.

"Is something wrong, sweetie? Got real broody there for a sec," Keiko says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's fine, I was just thinking about how the doors are stuck," I lie, I don't want to insult Keiko for my first impression.

"You mean the entrance?" Keiko confirms, "Tried it myself earlier, its locked up tighter than a bank vault!"

"Why would Kamukura's Academy lock their doors, are they trying to keep something out?" I ask out loud. If someone dangerous was outside I'd like to know, my mom and dad are probably worried sick.

"I don't think that's the case. When you looked at the door did you notice anything strange?" Keiko quizzes. I shake my head no and wait for her to tell me the answer.

"The glass was blacked out," Keiko reveals, "someone's gone and boarded up the doors and windows."

I think back to my excursion with the door and realize she was right. What I thought was just a black paneled door was actually a covered-up glass one. But why board up the doors? To keep some out, or to keep us in?

"So we're trapped here!" I shout in despair. Great, not only am I surrounded by talent I'm forced to socialize with it!

"I don't think it's so bad being trapped," Keiko admits and gives me a suggestive smile, "how bad could it be when I'm surrounded by beautiful women such as yourself."

"Huh?" I squeak.

"I must admit, your talent is fitting for a miracle of beauty," Keiko takes my hand in her gloved ones and presses a kiss, "Maybe we're fated to meet, and this is the start of an adventurous relationship?" My face burns but it's not a wholly unwelcome feeling. Keiko is definitely interested in women and has no shame in proclaiming it. Keiko releases my hand as she stands up. She exits into the kitchen but not before blowing me a kiss. I blush harder just remembering Keiko's words, and I feel second hand embarrassment creeping up. How can she be so bold! I'd explode before I could say such a cheesy line!

Alright, let's forget her for now and find some more people. I see a girl sitting at the fountain and staring into the water, after upon coming closer she's just looking at her own reflection. She quickly fixes her dark hair and turns to me with a pleasant smile. She's a few inches taller than me, has a curvy body and defined, uh... 'assets'. I can't help but think she looks like she'd be in her twenties, but I knew she had to be younger or she would have already graduated. Her hands and feet are small, her skin flawless and complexion fair to somewhat olive, like mine. Her red eyes are darkly alluring and framed by silky raven hair, wavy and reaching to her upper back. Her bangs are swept to the left and hang just below her thin, slanted eyebrows. Her nose is small, but firm. Her lips are plump and full, exaggerated with the red lipstick she wears.

Whoever this girl is she must be high class. Everything on her looks expensive and I definitely see some designers' brand names. First of all, she is wearing a black lace dress that flows down to her knees. Her coat was a creamy white color, the hood fluffy. She is also wearing a beige scarf around her neck, a heart-shaped golden necklace around her as well. At the bottom she is wearing nothing more than black heels. They look really good on her and it almost makes me want to try them on, leave it to a rich girl to make me feel inferior. For accessories she has a golden Swiss watch on her right wrist, then a golden ring with little engravings on her left index finger. She's pretty but not in the same sense as Integra, Medaka or even Asuka. This girl outmatched them all. If looks could kill I would have been dead the second I saw her reflection.

"Hey," I greet awkwardly, "pretty fountain, right?" Ahhhh! Why did I say that? This is the ugliest fountain I've ever seen!

"Isn't it?" The girl agrees with a dainty smile, "Very contemporary, the details of the horses and cupids are enthralling."

"Yeah..." I respond, a little lost. Where's the fountain this girl is seeing and where can I find it?

"Exactly the level of craftsmanship I'd expect from this pitiful second-rate school," She comments, "such a surface level beauty."

I don't think it's only the fountain that's like that. I smile to myself, "You sure know a lot about being pretty?"

"Well of course, I'm Kage Minami, the Ultimate Fashion Model," she preens, "You must have heard of me?"

 **Kage Minami: Ultimate Fashion Model  
**  
I shrug nonchalant, "Can't say that I have."

"Figures," Kage huffs then turns to me, "So, who are you?" She asks me coolly.

"Oh, I'm Mika Yagasaki, the Ultimate Fashion Model."

…Uh, wait. That wasn't me.

Both of our heads snap to her in surprise at the sudden appearance of a random girl sitting on the fountain's edge. Where did she come from!? A girl like that should be hard to miss with that appearance. Mika wore a neon green crop top over a hot pink tank top that made my eyes water with how bright it is. She also had on denim booty shorts with black leggings underneath them, a purple belt held the shots up. For shoes she wore black heeled boots, which looked like the only sensible fashion choice on her. Despite the madness she wasn't bad on the eyes, in fact she pulled the outfit off nicely.

 **Mika Yagasaki: Ultimate Fashion Model  
**  
"Oh, well hello M- Did you say fashion model?" Kage asks her eyes going wide, "But I'm the fashion model, the Ultimate Fashion Model! How can there be two of us?"

"I dunno, if we aren't totally Ultimate there's bound to be people on the same talent level," Mika shrugs before saying, "Just go with the flow, bro."

I could see Kage's jaw clench, and all her will power go to containing herself. Geez, she must really not like being compared to Mika?

"I think we are the same talent wise," Mika persists, "Or we could be two halves of a whole, split apart after a fusion technique gone wrong?"

Kage rolls her eyes at Mika's musings. I also find myself questioning that line. After all, I'm pretty sure that's not how the fusion technique even works.

"Or we could both be super bad at fashion so they need two of us to make up for it?" Mika then suggests. I wouldn't be shocked if that was the case, just looking at Mika's outfit makes my eyes burn.

Kage scoffs and fluffs her curls, "I'm far from bad, let alone stooped to your level of... inventive clashing."

"What does 'stooped' mean?" Mika asks instead, Kage's insult flying straight over her head.

Mika is rescued from her own stupidity by a disheveled girl in a kimono. The kimono girl walks up to us and basically invades all our personal spaces at once. Kage and I step back in shock at the bold move while Mika simply stares blankly. The new girl is tall, standing at least 6 feet. Her body is really slim with a B cup sized breasts and a light peach color skin. She also has a skinny face with a little sharp chin. Her eyes are a yellowish color and I jumped when she looks straight at me. Her green hair stops at her neck, and it would be straight if it wasn't so disheveled. For clothing she wears a green and yellow gradient Kimono with light red flowers patterns around it. Covering her feet are white knee socks, and beige flip flops. But the most eye-catching thing of all was a black leather collar with metal circles embezzling it, strapped around her neck. Her height catches me off guard, but I'm really thrown off my feet when she brazenly picked her nose in front of use. The gross action reveals a brown bird handling glover on her left arm, which was hidden under her kimono sleeve.

"Oh, when did you get here?" Mika asks like she just clued back into reality.

"Um, we were talking here," Kage says sassily. Kimono girl simply stops and flicks her finger before using a different one to clean out her ear feigning ignorance. Hoo boy, that dismissal wasn't subtle at all.

Kage's teeth clinched before her fury seemingly melting away, replaced by a dark smile, "I'm... going to bed, please no one bother me." Kage then turns around with the grace of a runway model and speed struts out of the entry room. I feel like I just narrowly avoided a meltdown.

The kimono girl turns to Mika, "I've been looking everywhere for you! This place has absolutely nothing to do, it's so bare!" The girl says before brightening up, "But now I've found you!"

Mika's face gains a look of hard concentration before replying, "I was never lost though, how did you find me Natsuhi?"

"Do you two know each other?" I ask, they seem to be best friends already.

Natsuhi shakes her head while Mika nods, "We haven't met until just before Kenji passed out!" Natsuhi answers and Mika stops nodding to think then nods again.

"Mika are you just saying yes to everything we say?" I groan exasperated.

"...Yes?" She shrugs to my question, "it's just easier to nod along, then people don't make me answer hard questions."

Natsuhi throws an arm around Mika's shoulders, before saying brightly, "You answered my questions about your pet bird after I introduced myself."

"Because I like birds and so do you," Mika agrees.

Oh yeah introductions, "Um, Natsuhi? I haven't formally met you yet. Call me Kazu, by the way."

"Oh I'm Natsuhi Ueshiro, I'm the Ultimate Ornithologist!" Natsuhi says proudly, she grabs my hand with both of hers and gives it a vigorous shake. The action causes her kimonos shoulder to slip down a little. Mika subtly fixes it, but it just slips right back down. God, if we were in a cliche manga she would be the fan service character.

 **Natsuhi Ueshiro: Ultimate Ornithologist  
**  
"So what does a Orni-.. Orthrin... Orien.. -whatever that is- do?" I ask. I've never heard of that before, let alone say it.

"I study birds," She answers, "An ornithologist studies all kinds of birds, but I usually just study the ones near my house."

"Natsuhi is really good! She knew all kinds of things about my pet parrot!" Mika complements, "She's got the best talent here."

Natsuhi smiles shyly, "That's not true, I think your fashion is a lot cooler," Natsuhi complements right back.

"If you want to, you can try on some of my outfits!" Mika suggests much to the other's delight. Together the two make their way to the dorms leaving me in wonderful silence. But I couldn't relax just yet. No, I am too focused on willing Natsuhi's falling sleeve to right itself.

I let out a breath of relief as I watch the sleeve slip back into place as Natsuhi scratches her head. But my peace is short lived as she turns around to face me. Natsuhi waves bye wildly then turns back around, and I watch the sleeve start to slip off more, making a bewildered Sayuri squeak in surprise as she exits the dorm hallway. Pretty much instantly, Mika leans over to catch the sleeve and fix it. After stopping the wardrobe malfunction the two then disappear around the corner. Sayuri dazedly rolls her chair over to me and doesn't stop. The next thing I know I'm hoping on one leg as Sayuri repeatedly apologizes. This day cannot get any crazier.

"Everyone, please gather in the gym," a chorus of three childlike voices says over the intercom, "It's time for the entrance ceremony!"

I spoke too soon.

* * *

 **Mmmhh, is it even possible to have fan service in text? Doesn't matter, anyways, character introductions are done! Some are briefer than others, but we have a whole fic to expand characters with! I know introductions can be a trek sometimes, it's hard to get through an information overload! Hopefully I've introduced them in interesting ways.**

Question: now that you've seen everyone do you have a new favorite or least favorite?


	5. Act 1: Kamukura's Cutest Faculty

The announcement directed us all to the gym, and it looks like everyone ended up coming. The gym looks like everything else in this school: large, bland, and shaped like a square. Truly an architectural masterpiece. The only splash of color is the glossy wooden floor and the deep red curtains on the stage. The stage itself is large and sunken into the wall, with no easy entrances or exits visible. Without any preamble, fog begins to cover the stage, and I can't help but raise my brow. As quickly as it came it dissipated, leaving behind three knee-high… well, um, things?

Alright, I'll be the first to admit that today has been nothing short of exhausting, to the point of delirium. But now I know I must be crazy because I'm seeing things that defy nature. Three stuffed animal-like creatures were bickering on the stage. That's about the best way I can initially describe them. All three animals have the same round, simplistic body type with only a few key differences in design. I'd probably consider them cute if it wasn't for the fact they are seemingly alive.

I lean close to Sayuri, "This isn't one of your toys, right?"

Sayuri shakes her head slowly, "No, my toys don't have the mechanism to be this life-like," then shyly adds, "I'm almost envious of their quality."

The creatures stop talking amongst themselves and one seems to jump in surprise when they notice us. They all walk closer to the edge of the stage, allowing me to get a better look at them. All three have a two tone vertically split design but with variations of color. The one on the far right is half white and half reddish orange, which reminds me of lava. The middle one a bluish lavender, like an evening sky, on the right half while white on the left side. The last one was different in that it had black on its left side rather than white like the other two, it's other half a golden yellow like pure honey.

The lava one put its paws on its hips and ranted, "I told you Monomaus! You need to bee in the middle, so the color scheme is symmetrical!"

"But I don't want to be in the middle, and that pun was horrible! It wouldn't have even worked if we weren't in text!" The honey colored one frets. The sky colored one pushes the two out of the way and takes charge.

"You're both stupid. Now introduce yourselves before I get mad!"

"Y-yes, Mononeko!" The two stutter in sync, striking salutes. They quickly relax and turn to face us.

The lava one points a paw at themselves and smirks, "I'm Monoinu, the best teacher around! There isn't a wall I'm not afraid to break down!"

Upon his introduction I can see the dog-like features more clearly. The ears are floppy and bounced with every gesture- and I can't help but think it looks extremely cute. It has a big puppy dog nose, and I'm sure if it had a tail it would be wagging. Its expression seems a lot more devious than the others due to its curling toothy half grin. It may be a dog, I can't help but compare that smile to that of a bear, weird as it sounds.

The honey one steps forward next, or rather stumbles. It falls off the stage and lands upside down, and Monoinu laughs. The thing rights itself no problem and is somehow blushing.

"I'm Monomaus! Pleased to meet you, I'll be your guidance counselor!" It curtseyed. Monomaus is about two or three inches smaller than the others. Its ears are large and round with little pink hearts layered in them to resemble ear canals. Its nose seems pointier, though only slightly so it's hard to tell, with three thin whiskers attached. Its large buck teeth poked out from under its nose and shined in the light. The gross rat tail I was expecting isn't there, and I'm beginning to see a pattern.

Lastly the sky colored one steps forward, "And I'm Mononeko, your headmaster." Mononeko's ears are pointy and sharp, its eyes narrower than the other two. It has sharp glittery lavender claws on its paws and silvery whiskers. Its expression comes off as serious despite looking like a toy, with no room to argue, and its mouth is parted like it is always prepared to reply. It didn't have a tail either, I wonder if that's just by design or from budget cuts. Honestly, the three of them together seem like the most bizarre yet strangely cutest thing I've ever seen.

"And don't think just because you're the headmaster you're any more important than us!" Monoinu declares rounding on Mononeko, "We simply thought it'd be easier if we didn't all have the same job. Monomaus deals with emotional violence, I deal with physical violence, and Mononeko's just the top bitch."

"Easier for what?" Seishiro wonders, "And why are stuffed animals our faculty anyways?"

"Obviously this is an elaborate joke," Jade reasons, "This is Kamukura's after all, and I wouldn't be surprised if some Hope's Peak kids made this as a prank."

"I don't think this is something Hope's Peak would do," Seishiro answers her. Jade's 'tsks' with annoyance in response.

"Then what are you guys?" Asuka asks. His question seems to have opened the floodgates, as inquiries were now spilling out of everyone.

"And what's with that naming scheme? Do you all have mono or something?" Medaka quips, Takako snickers off to the side.

"WAAaahHHOoo!" Nahoko shouts with a very detailed shocked expression, "I may not know much on this, but these look like some real AIs."

Mika takes in a deep gasp and then lets out a shrill scream, "It's the robot revolution! They want our flesh and brains!"

"I think those are zombies?" Natsuhi corrects.

"Everyone calm down!" Yukiko demands, her loud voice silencing the whole room abruptly, "These creatures identified themselves as our administrators, so they must have some of the answers we are looking for. Instead of panicking, let's just ask them and get this mess straightened out."

"I can get behind that," Keiko agrees stepping forward, "So ya vermin actually robots or just some prank?"

"Oh we are robots," Monomaus answers helpfully, "Very, very advanced ones!"

"But we ain't some prank! Unless you count Monomaus, cause she's a real joke," Monoinu cheers. Monomaus's whiskers wilt as she protests. God, that's adorable.

"Are we all going to die due to an outbreak we got by entering this school that will kill us so quickly it'll infect the whole world?!" Kenji cries, speaking a mile a minute.

The three creatures looked at each other before addressing the question, "I wish, but no."

I roll my eyes. Kenji is definitely still worried about that whole 'dying because she went outside' thing. Though her question does at least mean I'm not sick, was worried for a bit since I did almost pass out at the door earlier. Speaking of doors though, that gives me a good question I need answering.

"Why are the doors boarded up, and why can't we leave?" I ask. I hear a few gasps and mumbles around me. I guess not everyone checked the doors yet.

"The doors are boarded up because they no longer work. It's physically impossible to open them," Mononeko informs icily, "You can't leave until you meet the requirements."

"Like hell I'm staying trapped in here!" Kage declares, advancing with a suave fury to the Mono-things, "What are these requirements, what do I need to do?"

The three Mono-creatures look at each other with emotionless eyes before turning back to us. Seemingly without warning, a chill fills the room and the debates die down to a hush. Monoinu's body begins to shake with a silent laugh.

"There's no exit," Monomaus states sweetly, "Except for that..."

Monoinu toothy smile leers at us, "Yes, that is the only way out, and it's very simpl-"

"You must kill to leave," Mononeko delivers in a brutally simple fashion.

Monoinu's complaints of being cut off were ignored in favor of processing what the cat just said.

For once, I can't think of anything to say.

The room is deadly silent, everyone's brains still processing the outlandish statement. The stillness is suddenly broken by a cry.

"You're kidding me!" Jade snaps, "You're insane if you think we'd resort to that!"

"Yeah, no one here would actually kill someone," Asuka shouts joining Jades protest.

"Wahhh! Murder is totally NOT COOL," Nahoko screams, showing her agreement, "The only killing allowed is some killer riffs!"

"More like killing my ear drums…" Medaka snaps, plugging her ears, "But yeah, I got to agree with banshee here. No one's stupid enough to fall for that."

"I have a question," Kenji begins, her eyes roam over the room with a gloomy, dark aura, "What if you've already killed, can you leave now?" She asks in a meek voice.

…Alright, too many weird, surprising things said in quick succession is not good for my health.

Everyone stares at Kenji in silence, before Takako speaks up, "So you're creepy AND a murderer. I should have known with that sniveling butter face of yours."

Kenji then bawls at the accusation, backtracking immediately,"W-W-Wait, I didn't mean it like that, I've never hurt a fly! It's just- I'm getting ghost tingles, so I assumed..."

Monoinu jumps up at that, "Holy shit, seriously? I didn't know ghosts are here, that's so cool!"

"No, the exit clause has more to it than just that," Mononeko informs, ignoring the previous conversation and actually answering the question, "But we'll save the details for when someone is murdered."

"No one is going to murder!" Miyu challenges instantly, "Just some puny threat won't be enough to actually convince us to kill!"

"Yeah, and this is obviously a big set up!" Mika shouts.

"It seems they don't get it," Monoinu sighs, "Well we can show you how serious we are tomorrow. We simply wanted to introduce ourselves right now!"

"And give you your presents!" Monomaus cheers as she pulls out a stack of small electronic devices. With a great huff of effort Monomaus throws the devices into the air and they proceed to hail down on us. No time to react, I just instinctively throw my arms over my head as one narrowly avoids me. I watch as Mika slips on the one that almost hit me and falls with a thud. Huh, was wondering when my 'Miracles' would step in, but maybe it's too quick to tell just yet.

"M-Merde!?" Integra screams as she runs away from the meteor shower. Kenji yelps when a device bounces off her and summersaults straight into Jade who topples down as well.

Once the shower from hell stops I bend down and pick up one of the offending devices. The electronic doesn't seem harmed in the slightest by the onslaught, in fact it looked good as new. A glass screen covers one side while the back has a plastic cover, it is decorated with a nuclear yellow and pink pixel pattern. I examine it on all sides trying to figure out how to turn it on.

Seems that I wasn't the only one struggling, as Kage shouts loud enough for everyone to hear, "Double tap the screen." I take a moment to follow her advice.

The screen boots up to show a menu with several little icons. There's an icon for Map, Rules, Time, Notes, and something called Living? I press on the Time app first and see it's 5:30 which matches up with the analog clock on the wall. The map doesn't reveal much, as it is only displaying the first floor, yet I remember this school being a lot bigger on the outside. There's no way this school only has one floor, so the Mono-things must be playing with us. The Notes app is straightforward and simply a place to write. Next, I click open the 'Living' app and it displays a mugshot-esque picture of everyone here with their names printed below them. Lastly, I open Rules.

 **Rules:**

 **1\. Destroying school property is not permitted.**

 **2\. Violence against faculty members is prohibited with the exception of Monomaus, under the pretext that she is a big baby and making her cry is enjoyable.**

 **3\. Nighttime is from 10 PM to 7 AM. All plumbing access will be shut down during this time.**

 **4\. Sleeping outside the dormitory is not permitted.**

 **5\. Students are free to explore the facility at their own pace but are not permitted to leave the premises without graduating.**

 **6\. In order to graduate, a student must successfully kill another student and become the "blackened," while also remaining undiscovered.**

 **7\. Additional rules may be added, but no rule can be retracted.**

"What's with rule 2?" Sayuri asks worriedly, "it's strangely specific."

Takako smirks devilishly, "I think it sounds like fun, I always did wonder if robots feel pain."

"Why are y'all worrin' about that when number 6 exists," Keiko snaps, "Says that anyone who murders becomes a 'blackened'."

"That's racist!" Mika hisses. We all collectively decide to ignore her.

"I guess those animals are serious," Asuka says before lighting up, "But just because it's a rule, that doesn't mean anyone will follow it!"

"I agree, rules are made to be broken," Jade jokes, spinning the stolen butter knife between her fingers.

Yukiko crosses her arms and regards the rules steadily, "Maybe these rules are for the best," she then explains more after seeing our confused stares, "If we are going to be confined in here, we need some authority or we could have a Lord of the Flies situation."

"I don't know what a Fly Lord has to do with anything, but can we please look at number 3!" Mika cries, "What if I gotta take a shit at 3 AM?!"

"How vulgar!" Kage and Integra crack in unison.

"Wow, going to an all-girls school is so eye opening," Asuka comments, Seishirō nods in agreement.

"Not all girls are like that!" Kage and Integra snap again.

Natsuhi giggles at their shenanigans, "I don't think we have anything to worry about, let's just leave already."

I watch Mika and Natsuhi go first, prompting the others to leave too. I decide to linger behind to process everything happened today. This whole situation leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Not only are we trapped here but we have rules promoting murder. Everything is just too suspicious and weird. What's going on, why are we here? Why us, specifically? What's the point of this? I take the next couple of minutes trying to compose myself again, with little success.

"Hey there, you doing ok?" I jump a bit as a perky, squeaky voice chimes, "have your friends abandoned you?" I look down to see Monomaus and I realize I'm the last one in the gym. Great, I think I'm spending too much time in my head and I'm starting to get annoyed again. The little thing barely reaches my knees and I have the sudden urge to punt it across the room.

"I wasn't abandoned," I answer, rolling my eyes. My foot twitches with a need to kick.

Monomaus suddenly puts her hands to her mouth with a shocked little gasp, "Oh, you're going to murder, aren't you?!" Monomaus whispers confidently. I level the thing with my best death glare, and it shrinks back. "W-well, just remember, if you ever need help I'll be here for you!" Monomaus skips away, eventually leaving me in peace.

I sigh and figure it's about time I left the room too. The Mono-creatures are something I need to look out for, no telling what they can do, but I can worry about them later. I make my way to my room and enter for the first time. The room looks the same as Kenji's so I don't bother taking the time to investigate thoroughly, I'll do that tomorrow. I flop onto my bed and feel the springs creak under me. Just as I'm about to relax I'm startled once again, this time by a bell chime. I look at the TV in my room, which has now bloomed to life and displaying the Mono-creatures sitting in a small royal blue room. They are comfortably settled on an ugly sofa.

"It is now nighttime!" The trio harmonizes on the intercom.

Monomaus leans forward to take up the camera, "It's 10 PM and time to lie down for the night. Remember, don't let the beds bite bugs!" The TV then flickers out on the image of Monoinu lunging at Monomaus for messing up the line.

I'm left in silence again and stifle a yawn. Sleeping here might not be the best idea, but there's about nothing else I can do. Might as well try and get some sleep before more craziness ensues.


	6. Act 1: Kamukura's Chores

I wake up feeling gross. Like I am moving through sludge as I get up and go to the bathroom. I just want to splash some water in my face to shake off the grogginess and black spots. But turning the handle does nothing. Great, the plumbing rule! I didn't sleep well last night, and I got bags under my eyes. Every time I managed to drift off, a nightmare would wake me right back up. The nightmare wasn't even that scary. At least, not 'wake up in the middle of the night sweating buckets' scary...

I stop wiggling the faucet and decide to just get out. The room is way too small and bright. Not bothering to make my bed, I swipe my Monopad as I make to the door. Once in the hallway I note the dimmed lights and check the time, 6 o'clock sharp. Nice to know they have a literal day night cycle built into the fixtures. Dumb prestigious school.

"Couldn't sleep?" I hear Asuka chime behind me. I turn to see him shut his door, he must have just stepped out too. Asuka is wearing the same outfit as yesterday, but I can't tell if he slept in it or had changed into one of the identical sets.

"Nope," I answer, popping the P.

Asuka nods, "Usually I'd sleep like a baby but something about this place just gives me a creepy crawly feeling."

"Definitely feels like I've got eyes on me," I agree while glancing at the ceiling, "I wouldn't be surprised if they had some secret cameras all over. But I guess as long as the 'school faculty' keeps their spying out here and not the bathroom— I can live with it."

At the mention of the bathroom Asuka starts, "The water rule stinks! Have you been to the bathroom yet?" I nod but he doesn't pay attention. "I just want to take a shower to wake myself up only to find out the thing won't even turn on— for the first day of school this isn't a great impression."

"Personally, I feel like the whole 'kill your peers' thing did it for me." I reply sarcastically. Asuka gives me a deadpan stare.

"Ow ow ow ow!" A watery voice cries as a door slams open. I turn to see the cause of the commotion and see Kenji. She notices us as well and bursts into tears.

I don't even have to look at her to know she's wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Her BO gives it away. I'm seriously struggling on whether I should tell her she smells but decide to keep my mouth shut. She's fragile enough without me destroying her. I finally look her in the eyes and jump at the blood oozing from her nose.

"Kenji?!" Asuka questions in shock, "are you ok?"

Kenji claps her hands over her bloody nose as if to hide it, "I'm fine, it's nothing!" She shrieks tearfully. I wince at the volume and wait for rudely awakened classmates to storm out. But no one comes. Man, these people are some heavy sleepers. Asuka only frowns harder, putting on his best disapproving stare. Kenji wilts more and more before she breaks.

"I-I tripped and hit my face against the wall, it made a huge thump," Kenji admits, "I was worried I might have woken someone up, and I guess I did."

Asuka glances at the 8-bit plaques, "Kazu, did you hear Kenji hit the wall?" Asuka shoots me a pleading look of 'say you heard nothing, so she doesn't cry'.

"No, I was awake already anyways," I assure, "just wanted to join the hallway party." Honestly, I really hadn't heard anything, which is surprising. The walls here must be real thick.

Kenji appears to calm down at that. We're all just standing in the hallway, none of us sure on how to stop a bleeding nose. Asuka makes an attempted motion to help but aborts quickly and steps back, unsure. Kenji tilts her head back, trying to make sure none of the blood leaks out onto her body. A door further down the hallway creeks open revealing Nahoko. The punk rocker takes one look at Kenji before bolting over to her.

"WHOA, whoa, whoa!" Nahoko bellows, "that's not the way to treat a nosebleed! You're just sliding the blood down your throat and that's SUPER nasty! Tilt your head out and stanch it with your shirt or something."

Kenji shakes her head in denial, "No! No! I don't want a drop to touch me! I hate blood, I'd rather choke!"

Nahoko frowns at the response, but then slips off the red bandana from her hand and presses it to Kenji's nose tentatively. Kenji winces but then relents and takes the cloth. Thankfully, the color of the bandana makes it hard to see the blood, so that works out in our favor. If Kenji can't see the blood, then she hopefully won't freak out. Nahoko stood for a bit until the flow stopped.

"Does anyone have a wet wipe?" Kenji sniffles. Alas, no wipes on hand. I would love for one personally, too.

"You could try the fountain?" Asuka offers, "The streams stopped but there still water at the bottom."

"Fountain water... too gross," Kenji sighs depressingly. She turns back into her room and shuts the door. With Kenji gone, the peace resumes.

"Convenient timing there, Nahoko. Why did you decide to come out then and not before?" I ask. The punk rocker may have saved the situation, but her timing was a bit too great.

Nahoko puts up a rocker hand sign and flashes her tongue, "I heard someone say HALLWAY PARTY!"

I can't help but laugh in surprise. "You're an idiot."

"The smartest idiot around," Nahoko smirks in satisfaction, "But I actually was awakened by Kenji's crying, I only decided to come out then. I keep my door cracked at night, so I heard the conversation."

My giggles die off, "You should probably start shutting it."

Nahoko waves me off, "it's only been a day, no use worrying so soon!" She gives a feral smile and sticks out her tongue, "besides, with the POWER of MU~SIC I can stop any MURDER!"

"Good luck with that," I reply, unsure how serious to take her. With nothing else to say, I walk off leaving Nahoko to do her own thing. Asuka tells Nahoko goodbye then scampers to my side.

"Are you going to the cafeteria?" He asks. My response to that is to enter the cafeteria. Milk sounds really good right now, but only because water isn't an option. The sink was stacked high with dirty dishes from yesterday. Will we have to do our own dishes? I head straight to the fridge, grab a jug of milk and take a couple gulps. Asuka stares at me incredulously.

Asuka brakes from their trance, "Y-you just drank from the bottle!"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" I respond, taking a drink. It's not gross, people drink from the bottle all the time. Plus, all the cups are dirty in the sink, and I don't feel like cleaning them.

"You want some?" I ask, swirling the milky contents.

Asuka puffs up in challenge and takes the jug. He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a swig. Asuka wipes away a milk mustache and puts the carton back in the fridge. I can already see Asuka crossing over to the dark side of bad etiquette.

"I feel really bad about that," Asuka admits, "but now I'm kind of hungry."

"There's bacon and eggs in the fridge," I offer, "if you know how to cook."

"No clue, but we can try!" Asuka declares.

I pull the packages out and pick apart the slimy strips of meat. Asuka manages to find a pan in the ceiling cabinets and places it on the stove. He twists random knobs until the stove top lights up. I place the strip onto the pan and it quickly begins to sizzle. I grab a fork and go to flip it when a pinprick of pain hits my hand.

"Ow, it burned me!" I shout, shoving the fork into Asuka hands, "you do it."

Asuka has no better luck and gets burned by the popping grease too. We both back away from the sizzling pain machine. Asuka lights up with an idea.

"What if we cool it off?" He suggests then deflates, "oh, the waters still off isn't it..."

Like an answered prayer the intercoms crackles to life, with three angelic voices harmonizing to announce, "It is now morning!"

"Rise and shine, it's time to either die or survive!" Monoinu barks into the mic, a loud screech of feedback following. The mic clicks off abruptly leaving us alone again.

Asuka and I look at our quickly burning bacon as a trail of smoke leaves it. The smoke gradually gets thicker and my panic grows.

"Oh no, it's on fire!" Asuka warns. I don't think it's actually on fire, but I'm too freaked out to take that chance.

I scramble around the kitchen before grabbing a dirty glass. Quickly I turn on the faucet, it sputters before finally giving way to a stream. I fill the glass to the brim.

"I smelled something burning is everything-" At that moment Miyu walks in, her eyes widen before letting out the loudest 'STOP' I've ever heard.

I stumble trying to abort what I was doing. I am too slow in my attempt and half the contents empty into the pan. With the quickest reflexes I've ever see, Miyu tackles Asuka and me. The three of us hit the floor as a roar of flame shoots to the ceiling. After the initial burst the the flames diminish enough for Miyu to find baking soda and put the thing out for good.

I exchange a guilty look with Asuka, "This is why I don't cook," I mumble to him, he nods in agreement.

Miyu surveys the scorched ceiling then turns on us with a righteous cold fury, "Do you two know how dangerous that was!? If I was a second later, if the morning announcement didn't wake me up, if I decided to not come straight to the kitchen, you would be dead right now!"

"I would not say dead," Mononeko interjects coolly, "just horrifically burned, like my ceiling."

Miyu eyes the animal, "Why are you here?" She asks.

"Don't burn down my school unless you intend to kill someone," Mononeko warns instead, "It's a headmaster's job to look after their building."

Miyu narrows her eyes at the thing, "That's it?"

The half-blue cat narrows its gaze right back, "No, but you will have to wait to hear the rest until everyone is awake." Mononeko then climbs into one of the floor cabinet and shuts the door on itself. Asuka opens the cabinet to reveal the cat was gone without a trace. Miyu shakes off the interruption and corners us again.

"You two are going to clean this up," She gestures to the crusty pan and the piles of baking soda everywhere, "then I'm going to show you basic kitchen safety."

"Yes ma'am," Asuka gulps. Miyu rolls her eye at 'ma'am' and exits the kitchen.

Asuka scavenges the kitchen to find an oven mitt and tentatively places the pan in the sink. I grab a washcloth and set out on wiping up the powdery mess. By the third wipe down I seem to have gotten it all. I pop my back and just grab myself a bowl of Dr. Chocolate Chewy O's cereal, in reward for my good work.

I eat my bowl in peace much to my surprise. Asuka is with Kenji who managed to clean up. The two of them are deep in conversation about the cooking incident earlier. I don't know why it's so interesting, lots of people can't cook… it's normal.

I look around the cafeteria and focus on my surroundings instead of their conversation. Keiko's redesign of the cafeteria seems to have stuck, in facts it's even been improved on. Three of the wooden tables have been pushed all the way to the wall with their chairs stacked beside them. That leaves this the last remaining table in the center of the room. The cafeteria seems bigger and even emptier because of this. It is starting to fill up now with everyone waking up.

Everyone looks dead-eyed tired. Well mostly everyone, Kaga still looks breathtakingly put together. And without the threat of burning alive, I also notice Miyu's new outfit. She is now wearing skinny jeans with a formal white blouse. She's wearing a red belt with little cogs and trinkets on a chain attached to it. Her new jewelry is steampunk inspired as well. She has a long navy over coat over the ensemble. She's still wearing the same black collar-style choker. Her knee-high boots are now a deep red instead of blue, but the black fur trim remains. Her black fingerless velveteen gloves haven't changed either. How did she get lucky enough to change? I bet that annoying Monomaus had something to do with it. Other than Miyu no one else has changed, a few touch ups, but nothing notable.

I see groups forming as people make their choice of limited seating. Takako and Medaka sit together because they seem to have the same vindictive sense of humor. Mika and Nahoko are together and entranced by a game of tic tac toe that's turning out to be a tie. Besides them I don't think anyone else really cares who they're with, unless I'm missing some vibes. I see Miyu next to Integra and they're talking. Integra gets up after a few words and enters the kitchen. I make eye contact with Miyu who takes a few quick bites then gets up too. As she's walking she waves me to follow her. Asuka gets drawn in along the way too. The two of us follow her into the kitchen, inside Integra is waiting for us.

"We are going to wash the dishes," Integra announces.

"I brought Integra because she has the most experience with kind of thing," Miyu explains.

"Our great kitchen learning experience is washing dishes?" I deadpan.

Integra chuckles at my ignorance, "If you want to do anything in a kitchen you must first learn how to take care of it!" Integra corrals Asuka and I to the overfilled sink. She turns on the water and lets it run until it's lukewarm.

"I was not able to find a dishwasher so I'm afraid it's all manual work here," Integra informs us. The hostess gives me a scratchy, scraggly brush, "You, my dear..."

"Kazu."

"Kazu, are on scrubbing duty, and Asuka is on drying."

"I'll put the dishes away when your done," Miyu volunteers.

I scrub the nasty dinner ware until my hands start to prune up. I pass them to Asuka who dutifully drys them with vigor. A few times the dishes slip from my grasp and just as many times Integra catches them. She only insults us on the first few mistakes before even she gets tired of it.

"Don't hostess only talk to people, why do you care about your dishes being clean?" Asuka asks, breaking the silent routine.

"Do you want to talk to someone while sitting at a disgusting table?" Integra replies, "No, there's a mood needed. If you want to have a good time then you don't want to worry about finding scraps stuck to your plate."

"I'm not exactly here to have a good time," I snap. Honestly, why do I have to dishes for classmates I don't even know? They should be here doing their fair share! I'm not here to make life easy for people who don't care.

"Why not?" Integra asks prompting me to continue, "has something happened to make you mad?"

I stop scrubbing, "I'm not mad!" I deny.

Integra droops down to be more of my height, putting me at a even level, "Of course you're not, but something's bothering you, why don't you tell me all about it?"

"What do you care?" I answer rolling my eyes, "I'm just here to wash someone else's dishes because I almost burned down the kitchen."

"But I'd do care," Integra inputs, "I'm happy you are helping. You may not take care of yourself to well but you're not disgusting. I would rather have you overseeing this rather than someone else of a even poorer standard."

My scrubbing slows as I think her words over. Well, at least one person thinks my involvement is important. I begin scrubbing again working a little harder before her words really sink in.

"Hey wait, that was just one big backhanded compliment!" I accuse. Integra shrugs and steps away back to doing nothing. She keeps talking cleanliness up, but she won't even get dirty to make it happen. The nerve!

Integra smiles all full of herself, "That's what a great, perfect, competent, hostess does," She whispers to Asuka, "we make the grumpy forget their grumpy."

"Woah."

As a team the four of us make quick work of the dirty deed. After the chore is done we separate. For better or worse I feel like I got a bit closer to them today.

* * *

 **This might be the last chapter for awhile. I had this chapter finished for awhile and wanted to post it before it was too late.** **I'm just not into Dangan Ronpa anymore. Your characters were great and I enjoyed using them!**


End file.
